


Thermals

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Phasma finds a hot spring.





	

Phasma is the one who finds it. Or rather: Phasma is the one who finds out that her _troopers_ have found it. Someone on engineer wrangling duty discovered that someone in _surveying_ found the spring. And at that, the practice of the lower echelons enjoying this offspring of hot water comes to a quick halt. 

Not because it’s _wrong_ , it’s just that some are more deserving of luxuries, because they work harder. Obviously. A rank-conscious mind is fair to those below, but fairness includes some privileges or the climb to the top isn’t meaningful for those below, and they won’t be motivated to make it.

She tells them she’s taking them somewhere, and bundles them into the off-road vehicle. Hux asks a million questions, but she refuses to answer. ‘Trust me,’ is all she will say. Kylo is more reserved, but she does wonder if he’s simply reading her mind.

If he is, he keeps his Pazaak face. So perhaps he’s just more trusting in general.

When they arrive she tells the driver to wait with the vehicle, and makes them follow her through. It’s enclosed in stone, shielded from the elements, but said  stone doesn’t have the same covering of snow that everywhere else seems to. No doubt that’s how the engineers found it, because it stands out like a sore thumb. 

“What is it?” Hux asks.  


“A natural geothermal spring,” Kylo surmises, correctly. “It’s heated by fissures to–”  


“I know what a geothermal spring is, Kylo.”   


“Then why did you ask?”  


“Well, maybe I should have asked: _why did you bring us here_?” Hux says, rolling his eyes.  


Phasma simply grins, and starts peeling off her clothes. She walks proudly, unhampered by her nudity, letting the warm water caress her ankles and up. When it hits her groin she parts her legs and moans, dunking lower and letting the soft waves schlurp their way to her shoulders.

“I think that’s why,” Kylo replies, and strips eagerly. 

“Clever boy,” Phasma purrs, holding her hands out to welcome him in. “Are you joining us, General?”

“Well, it would be rude of me to just watch, this time…” 

Phasma smiles widely as Kylo reaches for her under the water, and she bats gently at his hands to slow him down. Hux’s undressing is equally efficient, and he hisses a little at the change in temperature. His face goes bright red, and she laughs good-naturedly at him.

“You alright?”  


“Let me acclimatise, and I will be.”  


“This is wonderful,” Kylo says, flipping and spreading his limbs so he floats at the surface. 

His hair spreads around him like an inky blot, and Phasma puts her elbows on the edge of the pool, letting her own legs lift. It’s buoyant, and soothing, and the salty tang to the air just makes it all the better.

“And it’s all ours,” she reassures them. “Whenever we want it.”

“I’m going to want it a _lot.”_ Kylo kicks slightly, splashing at Hux.

Hux - never one to de-escalate - pounces. 

Well, it was peaceful while it lasted.   



End file.
